Just Marked
Just Marked Plot Jenna and the gang is worried about what thye are trying to do and for what they notice that they have nothing to do and all of a sudden Jenna decided to come up with a song and mostly what had in mind is that what they did is more ideal if they just sing a new song they had not singed in a while and went to the cafeteria and performed "Just Marked" and the crowd loved it and Yubin and Sun walked in and told Jenna that thier cousins SISTAR is coming and when they work for them then they would be very...very....very thrashed Later when Dacav5 went over to the auditorium they met SISTAR while thier performing "So Cool" and Jenna met up with thier leader and she kindly said hi and right off the back they already know they will be already best friends and when Brenda walked in and wondered if that whenever are you guys gonna get done with your time on stage and Jenna got sick to death and had a quick rememberance of how Brenda ruined her life by *making her lose her ability of being Queen of The Queens *she brought The Wonder Girls to make it unstoppable *her life was turning to hell how Brenda ruined everything ...and Jenna snapped then Jenna and Brenda got into a huge fight and almost got each other killed and how she will destroy them so hard that they won't exsist anymore and walked off then Soyou then complimented Jenna for doing sush an amazing job of going to stick up for her liked that Then when weeks past Dacav5 ,Wonder Girls and SISTAR was practicing thier songs'' "Singles Melody: Tetris/Nobody/Lead Me"'' and then they all said it was time Then at The 2012 Sectionals Finals The Wonder Girls and Dacav5 was staring at each other while they all said each others name (except Joannie) and they all notice where is The Queens and Joannie joked "Well i guess they won't be flying the coop" and then The Queens were on stage and performed "Rules For Being Popular" and the whole crowd cheered off Then SISTAR performed "Shady Girl" and all of a sudden the whole house started to shake and then The Wonder Girls performed thier song that they stole'' "So Cool (Reprise)"'' and they also have Z tide up and shirtless and Jenna was pissed off and runs on stage and rescues Z Backstage Dacav5 decided that Jenna should have her own Sectionals solo and all of a sudden Yubin and Brenda worked together to make Jenna's moment terrible and all of a sudden Jenna could not perform out there Joannie and Martha got off and got Yubin and Brenda into a fight and then Jenna walked on the stage and performed "Bound To You" and then she walked off and then Jenna walked off and said "Im Quiting Dacav5" and the gang was shocked and Yubin and Brenda celebrated and then the gang splitted up and they never spoked to each other for 2 days Then Sarah watched TV and saw a Mtv Music Awards Pre Show of SISTAR and Jenna singing "Follow Me" and Sarah gets pissed off and turns off the tv and walks off saying "now that's bullshit" and then Yubin walked in and said "you really are so stupid i made Jenna quit the band so she could never have to go and work for what you don't have anymore" and then Sarah yelled to Yubin saying "YOU KNOW WHAT YUBIN I AM GOING TO BRING BACK DACAV5 AND WE ARE GONNA DESTROY YOU AND THE QUEENS JUST YOU WAIT YUBIN JUST ...YOU....WAIT!" and slams the widow shield To Be Continued... Sub-Plot Martha introduces Dacav5 to her cousin Justin Daily and all the girls are falling for him everyone except Joannie and Justin is understanding and all of a sudden he reveals that he is dating Heidi Mash ....uh oh! you all ready know Joannie has a plan Songs *Just Marked - Dacav5 *So Cool - SISTAR *Singles Melody: Tetris/Nobody/Lead Me - Dacav5 and Wonder Girls and SISTAR *Rules For Being Popular - The Queens *Shady Girl - SISTAR *So Cool (Reprise) - Wonder Girls *Bound To You - Jenna *Follow Me - SISTAR ft. Jenna Guest Stars *Jacqueline Micinnes Wood as Martha Becks *SISTAR as themselves *Rebecca Gayheart as Brenda Haggenstans *Danielle Savre as Heidi Mash *Max Schneider - Justin Daily